


Drag Me Down

by Actuallyerin1992



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Cute, Fun, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actuallyerin1992/pseuds/Actuallyerin1992
Summary: Henry gets an idea to show Alex how much he loves him during a fundraiser for his Charity and the shelter, with the help of one Harry Styles
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Drag Me Down

Good day! I've had a bit of inspiration to write a little thing, inspired by Drag Me Down, by one direction. Henry, giving Alex a little dedication during a fundraiser. This is the first time I’ve written anything in years, so any feedback is appreciated! 

Henry was anxious. This wasn’t unusual, as he had experienced anxiety throughout his life, given the ‘keep quiet and hide who you are’ thing from his brother and his grandmother. However, it was so much less with his boyfriend, Alex by his side. They’d met several years ago, and had been through so much. An international sex scandal, Moving and living in New York for about six months at this point. And he was so honestly happy with Alex, he couldn’t imagine not being with him at this point. 

He and Alex had never had an issue telling each other how much they loved each other, they said it multiple times a day. Not just through words though, through their actions. Henry would make Alex’s coffee in the morning, just the way he liked it, and Alex, well he would make henry his tea in the evening, giving him an easy kiss as they cuddled on the couch, watching bake off while Alex studied next to him for law school. There wasn’t a doubt in their minds about how the other felt. But, henry... Alex had done so much, and really, he wanted the world to know how much Alex meant to him. So, when a fundraiser came up for his, and pez’s shelters, with the ability to have A list celebrities coming to bring more attention and support, henry had just the idea, and with the help of a song. 

That afternoon, as Shaan was driving him home from the Shelter that afternoon, the song ‘Drag Me Down’ by One Direction had come on the radio. He had heard their music before, and he had even heard this song before, but he hadn't really listened to the lyrics, not closely anyway. But as he listened to the song, he had thought of himself, and how Alex had helped him through so much, how he was such a better man because Alex had helped him out of his shell. He immediately took out his phone, typing out these thoughts, as an idea popped into his head. 

“Shaan, can you do me a favor?” he asked, smiling to himself and Shaan looked at him in the rearview mirror. 

“Of course, your highness, what do you need?” He asked, seeing that look. Shaan had worked for Henry for years, and he knew that when henry got an idea in his head, there was no stopping him from achieving that goal. 

“I need you to help me get in touch with Harry Styles, I need him to call me as soon as possible. It’s about the Fundraiser” He said and Shaan nodded. 

“I will get you in touch with Mr. Styles as soon as possible” He advised, getting them home and letting henry go inside. Alex wasn’t going to be home until later, studying at the NYU library with his study group he had created. No chance of being overheard, no worries about spoiling this surprise. 

After about an hour, Henry’s phone began to ring, henry quickly answering. 

“Good afternoon, this is Henry,” He said simply, and he could hear the easy voice of Harry Styles on the other line. 

“Your royal highness, this is Harry Styles. I was approached by your team to reach out to you for a fundraiser you are doing in New York for your charity work. I’m very interested, to say the least,” He said and henry smiled. 

“Thank you for reaching out too quickly Mr. Styles. This is more of a personal idea, that I was hoping you would be able to help me with.” Henry replied, and as they spoke, he told Harry his idea of performing a song for Alex during the fundraiser. Harry was immediately on board, excited about this kind of surprise. 

And it was that easy. They had worked together for several days, Harry helping Henry with his singing voice. It wasn’t bad, if ‘supersonic man out of you’ was anything to work from. Before Henry knew it, it was the night of the fundraiser, henry in a crisp white shirt and his dark blue blazer that Alex loved so much. Alex smiled as he saw Henry, giving him a soft kiss. 

“Excited? I know you’re not the biggest fan of big social events like this, but I think this is going to go over very well” Alex said softly, and Henry nodded. 

“You know me too well darling. I hope tonight is... Well, better than either of us can expect” He murmured, kissing him again, a little deeper, feeling Alex sigh against him. He couldn’t let themselves get carried away, heading out to the car waiting for them. As they arrived at the venue, Henry told Alex he needed to meet someone quickly, but that he would be back soon, letting Alex socialize with all the celebrities and press there, knowing Alex was very good with all that. 

Henry finally found Harry backstage as he was getting his microphone set up, Harry smiling. 

“Everything’s going to be just fine. Alex isn't going to know what hit him.” Harry said kindly, Henry nodding and getting the microphone he would be used to sing, taking some deep, calming breaths. He could do this, he thought. 

Henry stepped onto the stage set up, where other actors would be coming up later to speak and give little speeches of what Henry’s charity meant to them. His blazer was off, and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a big smile on his face, seeing Alex looking surprised as he looked up and saw Henry on stage. 

“Good evening Ladies and gentlemen, and thank you very much for coming to this fundraiser. I truly appreciate you all being here this evening. This charity is so close to my heart, and I know how much it means to the children you are helping with your wonderful donations. I have several people I would like to thank for helping make this possible, including my dear friend Pez, who has helped make this charity what it is, and of course, my wonderful boyfriend Alex, for always believing in me.” 

“You know, Henry, I think there may be a better way for you to show your appreciation to your boyfriend,” Harry said, finally walking onto the stage. Several people gasped, Harry not being mentioned on the guestlist for the evening, and even Alex looked incredibly surprised. Henry grinned easily, knowing his surprise had totally worked. 

“Oh, Harry Styles, how surprising to see you here,” He said, and Harry chuckled, shaking his hand. 

“Very glad to be here. But, as I was saying, I believe there is a much better way to show your dear boyfriend how much you appreciate him. How about a song?” Harry asked and Henry grinned. 

“Hit it!” Harry said, the music started to play, everyone making their way to the front of the stage. 

Henry pushed his hand through his hair, following Harry’s lead, singing his parts flawlessly, adrenaline pumping as he saw Alex, looking awestruck, the crowd clapping along, feeling like they were at a concert. 

“All my life, you stood by me when no one else was ever behind me. All these lights, they can't blind me, with your love, nobody can drag me down” Henry sang, getting the final high notes in as the song ended, henry grinning easily, joy filling him as he looked at Alex, who looked close to tears. Henry gave Harry a quick hug, letting Harry sing a couple of his singles as henry made his way off stage and letting Alex run into his arms. 

“Oh my god, baby that was amazing! How... When did you even plan this?!” he asked, giving henry a deep, loving kiss. 

Henry smiled as they finally broke apart. 

“I heard the song on the radio one day and got in touch with Harry, and mentioned how the lyrics made me think of you, and how I wanted to do something special for you, because of how much you do for me, and how much I love you,” He said gently, and Alex smiled. 

“Such a sap. But I loved it baby, thank you” He murmured gently, kissing him again. They were on top of the world, and no one could drag them down.


End file.
